A Different Kind of Song
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: AU, Kitty comes to the mansion and meets a certain Elf. Note: The other students including the New Mutants are already there. Cover Image by: Fireshifter


A/N: I wish to thank Fire Shifter for suggesting this one shot! So thank you for the inspiration!

The song is:

Start of Something New- High School Musical (Thanks Fire Shifter!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men, nor do I own HSM. They belong to Marvel and Disney respectively.

Kurt's singingKitty's singing

Kurt and Kitty singing together.

DIFFERENTKINDOFSONG DIFFERENTKINDOFSONG DIFFERENTKINDOFSONG DIFFERENTKINDOFSONG

Finally, after a four hour delayed flight, endless traffic, and an incredibly tense and awkward drive with the Wolverine, she was _finally_ at the Institute.

Kitty dropped back onto her new bed with a groan. "I hate traveling." She said to no one.

There was a knock on the door and she sat up as she called out, "Come in, it's open." In stepped Ororo Monroe, or Storm, one of the teachers there and the one Kitty preferred, Mr. Logan freaked her out way too much.

"Hello Kitty, I'm hoping you're comfortable with your room."

"Yeah it's great."

"Wonderful, well if you want to come downstairs the other students are celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"Logan's gone for a week." Ororo replied with a small smirk.

Kitty giggled, "Maybe I'll come down later."

Ororo nodded, "It would be a good way to meet the other students." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kitty bit her lip before gathering a few things and having a quick shower, no help going down smelling like plane cabin, bleh.

After she'd gotten dressed in a pink tank top, white camisole and bleached jeans, she slowly started making her way downstairs.

It wasn't hard to find the party; the students were making enough noise to raise the dead.

As Kitty stepped in, she found she had just entered as two of the students were finishing a duet in karaoke.

"Alright, alright, thank you Jean and Scott, see told you we could get the guy to sing something other than the national anthem!" A dark skinned boy spoke over a microphone and the students laughed.

"Okay, now who's next? Jamie, shine a spotlight on the crowd would ya?"

A short brunette boy started moving the light across the crowd and it landed on a dark haired boy in the corner.

"Ah ha! Found ya 'Crawler! Now get your ass up here!" The dark haired boy shook his head but disappeared in a black cloud of smoke and reappeared on the stage next to the dark skinned boy.

"Must you show off?" he asked his now stage mate.

"Vhy yes, Evan, I do." Kitty giggled at the boy's sarcasm.

"Great, now Jamie, find us a lovely young lady to sing with the K-Man!"

Kitty watched and suddenly the spot light was on her

~_Oh crap. ~_ Was all she could think.

"Hey, looks like the new girl decided to join us! So get your skinny little butt up here."

Kitty then found herself being pushed up to the stage. Evan helped her up, "Welcome to the mansion, now, what is your name?"

She smiled a bit nervously, "Uh, Kitty."

"Well nice to meet you Kitty. Now, if you would take your place next to my good friend Kurt here, we can begin the public humiliation."

Kitty bit her lip and stood self-consciously next to this Kurt.

"Relax." He whispered softly and she looked to him with curiosity, he was giving her a warm smile. "Just think of it this vay, ve've taken to playing a prank on new recruits, this is much tamer zan vhat could've happened."

She nodded, "Great." Her voice was monotone.

"Hey, trust me, you'll be fine…but if Evan chooses a disco song I'm teleporting him over the pool."

Kitty giggled and waited for the music and lyrics to start.

A soft piano melody came over the speakers and Kurt started singing.

"Living in my own world…didn't understand…that anything could happen, when you take a chance…"

Kitty was surprised, he was really good, and his accent had disappeared as he sang, that was interesting.

She grew panicked when she realized it was her turn to sing. So closing her eyes, she started singing and waited for the booing.

"_I never believed in…what I couldn't see…I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities, ooh…"_

The boos never came and she chanced opening her eyes to see the students looking at her with surprise.

She brought herself to the here and now when she saw they had to sing together.

"**I know,"**

She sang alone, still shocked she wasn't being booed off the stage, "_That something_ _has changed."_

"**Never felt this way."**

"_And right here tonight."_

"**This could be the start, of something new."**

They sang in perfect unison and Kitty slowly started to build confidence. That was obviously something her partner was not lacking, either that or he just didn't care what people thought as he sang his solo part in a way that made her jaw drop.

~_Dang this guy is good! ~_

"I never knew that it could happen 'till it happened to me…oh yeah…"

"**I didn't know it before!"**

Kitty didn't even notice that see was singing alone and just let herself feel the music.

"_But know it's easy to see…"_

"Yeah! It's the start of something new! It feels so right, to be here with you oh! And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…That it's the start of something new…"

Kitty smiled as she sang, taking the mike from its stand and dancing on the spot with the music.

Finally, they came to the final verse.

"**And now looking in your eyes…"**

"I feel in my heart…the start of something new…""Start of something new…""The start of something, new…"

The end of the song was finished with loud applause and Kitty jumped, finally remembering that she was on stage in front of a bunch of people.

"I'm Kurt!" the boy yelled over the noise.

"Kitty!"

He grinned and helped her off stage. The crowd quieted again as Evan called another couple on stage.

"So, did you just get here?" Kurt questioned her once they were on the other side of the room.

She nodded, "Yep…Tell me, does he find sadistic pleasure in torturing people?" she motioned to Evan.

Kurt chuckled, "Nah, he's just Evan."

There was a muted beeping and Kurt cursed. "Great, just perfect." He muttered, bringing his wrist up upon which his watch was beeping and blinking.

"Why, what's up?"

He gave her a small grin, "Trust me; you'd be better off finding out in broad daylight."

Kitty was quite confused as Kurt cursed again and tapped his watch with two fingers.

He shook his head, giving it up as a bad job. "Pointless."

He gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry Keety, but I'm afraid I have to go."

He turned to go and she quickly grabbed his wrist, surprised when she felt fur.

She blinked at his wrist, which was still in her grip, and Kurt tugged his hand away, looking nervous. "Uh, look I can explain…um, it's just, uh..." he scrambled for words.

Kitty blinked a few times, before putting it together, "You don't actually look like this, do you?"

He shook his head slowly.

"And your watch somehow hides how you really look!" it made sense.

He sighed, "Ja, ja, you got it right." He bit his lip and his image flickered, revealing for a second a blue demon like being.

Kitty's eyes widened but she just gently tugged Kurt after her onto the balcony.

He looked to her with surprise and she just shrugged, "What? You seem nice, no reason for me to be scared right?" she smiled.

He shook his head and his image flickered again, "Again, _trust me_ you do _not_ vant to see vhat I really look like"

"Yeah, I really do."

He shook his head, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled the watch from his wrist and Kitty finally saw what he really looked like.

To say she was shocked was an understatement, but she didn't scream, just cocked her head to the side and analyzed him from head to foot.

"So, you're like, completely covered in fur?"

He nodded, golden eyes sliding closed.

"And you have a tail." Another nod.

"Plus fangs." He actually winced at this one.

"Sweet!" he looked up in surprise to see Kitty smiling widely at him.

"Am I hallucinating or something?"

She giggled and shook her head, taking his hand again, quite interested in how soft it was. "Nope."

He shook his head, "Interesting…want to dance?" he questioned, motioning to the indoors where the karaoke had stopped to be replaced by normal music.

She smiled and took his hand, "Why not?"

DIFFERENTKINDOFSONG DIFFERENTKINDOFSONG DIFFERENTKINDOFSONG DIFFERENTKINDOFSONG

A/N: The last interaction wasn't my favourite of the ones I've written, but I think it works with the story. (Yeah, sorry if you disagree but I'm like seriously judgemental of my own writing)

Let me know what you think and yet another thanks to Fire Shifter, you rock!


End file.
